


A Great American Adventure

by deadwritersociety



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, falling in love?, in which sarah is new in town and katherine likes to run away, random adventures?, see what comes next.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwritersociety/pseuds/deadwritersociety
Summary: Sarah could drop everything, here and now, and run off with a girl, whom she had just met in the drinks aisle at her work. She could leave right after her shift and spend a night with this girl. Maybe she would.





	A Great American Adventure

The bell rang just a few moments before Katherine darted out of the classroom and school to the parking lot, where her car sat at the very end of the row. She made a run for it, her book bag swinging back and forth across her back. She couldn’t stand these people much longer. She’d go grocery shopping for just about every food imaginable and drive to the coast. It wasn’t like Joseph would care. When did he ever? 

 

As soon as she started the car, her speakers began to erupt with music, playing whichever CD was left in the player last. She started to drive towards the only grocery store in town, probably driving much too fast. She didn’t care anymore, though. She’d leave by sundown, make it to the coastline by ten or so, and then make it home and in bed by at least four. 

 

She pulled into the grocery store parking lot and shut off the car before spending about fifteen minutes looking for her debit card. She took a cart from the cart return a few parking spaces down and pushed it inside, listening to the tap of her shoes against the linoleum tile. 

 

She mindlessly wandered down an empty aisle, containing all the candy in the world before finally settling on a few packs of red vines. She moved into the drinks aisle, looking for a good option, yet nothing sounded good today. 

 

A short-haired girl walked down the drinks aisle, wearing an apron. Katherine noted that this girl probably worked here. 

 

“Hey,” Katherine spoke. She had a dazed grin on her face. “Choose a drink for me,” she continued. “Any drink at all.”

 

The girl thought for a moment before speaking. “Crystal Pepsi,” she said, speaking softly. “It’s my favorite drink in the world.”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to trust you…. Sarah.” 

 

“That’s me,” Sarah laughed. 

 

“When do you get off work, mysterious Sarah?”

 

“In about fifteen minutes,” she said. “Why do you ask…. Uh…”

 

“Katherine. The name is Katherine and I’m about to drive to the New York coast, so if you’d like to come, I’ll be wandering around the store for another half hour.”

 

“I’ll meet you outside, then, Katherine.”

 

Katherine filled the cart in about twenty minutes and spent nearly ten in the checkout lane waiting for the cashier to ring up everything. She didn’t pay attention to the total as she swiped her card and searched among the few faces outside for Sarah’s. She was easy to spot; and as soon as Katherine received her receipt, she rushed outside to meet Sarah. 

 

“Hey, stranger,” Sarah yelled from across the lot. “Which car is yours?”

 

“Blue corolla. Completely trashed on the inside. I’m a super messy person, sorry about that.”

 

“No, it’s fine. Do you need help?” Sarah finally asked after watching Katherine struggle with bags full of drinks and snacks. 

 

“No, no. I’ll only be a minute. Why don’t you go pick a CD and we can leave right after I’m done.”

 

Sarah made her way up to the passenger side of the car, ducking into the low seat. 

 

“They’re all in the console and glove box,” Katherine called from the cart return. 

 

Sarah thumbed through what felt like hundreds upon hundreds of CDs before finally settling on Bowie’s Aladdin Sane. She set it up on the dash before shoving her work apron down to her feet. 

 

Sarah was taken by surprise when Katherine opened her door without warning, though, to be fair, Sarah was quite a jumpy girl and Katherine was quite a hyperactive one. 

 

Before she knew it, she was halfway to the coast with a girl she’d just met, listening to Bowie and eating red vines, downing a few bottles of Crystal Pepsi. 

 

Sarah’s phone buzzed in her pocket, and it was no doubt one of her brothers calling her, wondering why she hadn’t come home. Her parents had been out of town that week on vacation, meaning her and her brother of the same age would be the sitter for their younger brother. Except, Sarah had suddenly bailed, which was definitely not like her. She was always on time and never one to back out of a deal. 

 

She ignored the call, though; letting it go to voicemail. She let all of her worries go away with Katherine, even if she knew nothing about this girl. 

 

“What do you think happens when you die,” Katherine asked her. “I mean, what do you hope for, at least?”

 

Sarah thought for a moment, closing her eyes. “Reincarnation, hopefully. Maybe if you do well enough in enough lives you get to go to Heaven Premium, or something of the sort.”

 

“Heaven Premium,” Katherine laughed out. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard of. Could you imagine?”

 

When they got to the coast, it was nearly midnight, and the sea air was cold against Sarah’s bare shoulders, as she only wore a tank top that day. 

 

The two sat atop Katherine’s car, listening to the crash of the waves and musing about life’s mysteries. They spoke of how they wished that maybe they could be invincible one day.

 

Sarah faced Katherine now relaxed by the songs of the night. “What made you want to bring me here?” She glanced up at the sky before focusing on Katherine once again. 

 

“You looked like you needed some adventure in your life. Trust me, you’ll thank me for this one day.” 

 

Katherine scooted off the top of her car. “Come on,” she beckoned. “I wanna take you to this diner before we leave. It’s got the greatest food.” 

 

Sarah slid off the top of the car and slipped into the passenger seat. 

 

It was nearly sunrise by the time Katherine had gotten Sarah home, yet they texted in the hours after Sarah had slipped into the house and in her own bed. 

 

In and out of a sleep state, Sarah could only think of two things; one, she had left her work apron on the floorboard of Katherine’s car and two, she couldn’t help but wonder when her next escapade would be. 


End file.
